


Твои закаты, мои рассветы

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: AU относительно таймлайна и событий канона, действие происходит в 90е годы — второе пришествие Волдеморта





	Твои закаты, мои рассветы

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно таймлайна и событий канона, действие происходит в 90е годы — второе пришествие Волдеморта

По вечерам в магическом квартале Сан-Франциско было очень оживленно, несмотря на позднюю осень. После работы волшебники не спешили расходиться по домам: они неторопливо прогуливались по окрестностям, любовались волшебными огоньками, притаившимися в кронах деревьев, приятно проводили время в уличных кафе. В книжном магазине в эти часы тоже обычно бывало многолюдно, так что дверной колокольчик практически ни на минуту не замолкал.

Обычно волшебники покупали свежие выпуски магических бестселлеров. К примеру, автобиография Гилдероя Локхарта всегда пользовалась в Америке бешеной популярностью, хотя сам автор уже несколько лет как был разоблачен и теперь безвестно прозябал в самом настоящем сумасшедшем доме. Но с недавних пор с прилавков магазина буквально сметали выпуски всех магических газет, что было неудивительно: в каждой из них красочно описывалась бездна отчаяния, в которую падало британское магическое сообщество.

— Ох, Игнотус, я смотрю, у вас опять всё раскупили?

Пожилой волшебник покачал головой, глядя на опустевший газетный лоток. 

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Бэккери, я отложил для вас свежий номер “Нью-Йоркского призрака”. Представьте себе, сегодня они выпустили специальный выпуск, посвященный британским событиям.

Хозяин магазина, седовласый моложавый мужчина, тепло улыбнулся, достал из-под прилавка пухлый номер газеты и отдал покупателю. Тот нетерпеливо оглядел разворот, который украшала колдография растерянного юноши в круглых очках.

— Игнотус, как вы думаете, у них там всё серьезно?

— А разве магические войны могут быть несерьёзными? — удивился Игнотус. — Сейчас по всей Америке волнуются, как бы и нас не задело. Идеи, знаете ли, они как вирус — с ними сложно бороться.

— Ваша правда.

Бэккери нервно потеребил краешек газеты и продолжил:

— Но эти идеи. Каждый мало-мальски образованный волшебник поймет, что это попросту геноцид. Да ещё и своих же! Как можно так поступать с тем, кто с тобой одной крови?!

Доброжелательная улыбка сползла с лица Игнотуса, мрачным и бесцветным голосом он ответил:

— Вы ведь помните Гриндельвальда?

При звуках этого имени Бэккери побледнел и кивнул.

— Он хотел вывести волшебников из тени и подарить новый прекрасный мир всем. Волдеморт же... 

— Игнотус! Тише! Не произносите это имя вслух... — зашикал на него Бэккери.

— О нет, вы же не думаете, что на его имени лежит какое-то неведомое проклятие? Так вот, о чем мы? Он хочет уничтожить всех волшебников, кроме чистокровных. Но ведь это такая же чушь, как и королевские свадьбы в Средневековье. Вульгарно и безвкусно. Разве что он на самом деле желает, чтобы волшебники сами себя загнали в угол и истребили.

— Не думал об этом. Но как вы объясните тот факт, что многие его поддержали?

— Всегда найдутся глупцы, особенно среди тех, кто считает себя выше других. Но голубая кровь — не повод для развязывания войны.

— Будем считать, что вы меня успокоили, Игнотус. С вами всегда приятно вступать в дискуссии.

— Ну что вы. Побольше бы таких покупателей, как вы, мистер Бэккери! Я запишу газету на ваш счет.

Бэккери улыбнулся, кивнул и в явно приподнятом настроении покинул магазин. На звук дверного колокольчика из-за стеллажа с книгами выглянула Агата, поправила сползшие на нос очки и надменно произнесла:

— Мистер Вернер, опять этот назойливый покупатель изводил вас своим беспокойством. Вечно он норовит убедить окружающих в том, как всем нам плохо живется!

— Агата, не стоит злиться на Бэккери, — успокоил её Игнотус, — он всего лишь боится. Ты же знаешь старую английскую поговорку «надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему»? 

— Ага, конечно, но давайте не будем говорить на эту тему. 

Игнотус ободряюще улыбнулся, глядя на свою помощницу. Она всегда была против разговоров о политике в стенах магазина и своим ворчанием часто спасала от любителей почесать языком.

— В любом случае это был наш последний посетитель. Пора закрываться.

Игнотус взмахнул палочкой, на двери щелкнул замок, окна завесили плотные тканевые шторки.

***

Всю дорогу домой Игнотуса Вернера не оставляла мысль о том, насколько глубоко скверные идеи могут проникнуть в напряженное, сжатое, словно пружина, магическое сообщество Америки. Он всё ещё помнил, как в двадцатые годы волшебники расправляли плечи, слушая речи Гриндельвальда, как они хотели избавиться от выбора, навязанного им МАКУСА. С тех пор ничего не изменилось: маги всё так же живут в тени Статута. Но что будет теперь, если монстр, проливший реки крови в Англии, сможет пересечь океан и прорваться сюда?

Похоже, не он один об этом задумывался. Но, в отличие от других волшебников, беспокоившихся только за сохранность собственных шкур, Игнотуса волновало нечто гораздо большее. Почему, ну почему даже на фоне злодеяний Волдеморта действия Гриндельвальда всё ещё считают кошмарным преступлением? На самом деле он всего лишь был мечтателем, которому не удалось воплотить в жизнь свою мечту. Однако грязь и кровь навечно въелись в его имя, и никто теперь не станет слушать о том, что всё это было ради общего блага. Если бы тогда ему удалось...

— Опять ты думаешь о своём, даже не услышал, как я тебя звал. Совсем оглох на старости лет?

Его игриво толкнули плечом.

— А ты каждое утро ноешь о том, как у тебя болит спина. Такими темпами ты точно развалишься на части через ближайшую пару лет! — обиженно ответил Игнотус, но его бесцеремонно схватили за руку и потащили ко входу в зачарованный дуплекс, скрывавшийся в тени огромного ясеня.

— К чему такая спешка? — выдохнул изрядно запыхавшийся Игнотус, когда за ними закрылась дверь. — Мы ведь уже почти пришли.

— Я весь день был на взводе. 

— Из-за газет?

— Да. Но мне нет до них дела. Я волновался за тебя, Геллерт. Ты склонен винить себя. Нет, ты не мог предотвратить этого.

От звуков этого полузабытого имени сердце начало биться чаще, ноги стали ватными, и Геллерт чуть не упал, но заботливые руки вовремя его поймали. 

— Я всего лишь хотел лучшей жизни для всех, Альбус.

— Я знаю. Но ты вовремя смог остановиться. Потому не вини себя, ты не чудовище. Иначе я бы не остался с тобой. Сколько закатов и рассветов мы встретили вместе, ты не считал?

— Нет... не важно, главное, что ты со мной... 

Геллерт не успел договорить — Альбус накрыл его губы своими, явно не желая отпускать. Не важно, что происходило вокруг. Значение имело лишь одно — они были вместе.


End file.
